degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alli-Leo Relationship
The relationship between Alli Bhandari and Leo Lauzon developed in Season 13 of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview During the summer before her senior year, Alli went on a school summer trip to Paris. There, she met Leo, who retrieved her phone from a thief after it was stolen. Alli was instantly attracted to him, and they began a relationship over her trip despite the fact that she didn't know him very well. As the trip came to an end, Alli met his grandparents, and Leo told her he didn't want a long distance relationship. However, he decided to transfer to Toronto University, so that they could still be together, much to her joy. In their last night in Paris, Alli received a text from Dallas and Leo aggressively forced her to let him read it and got angry, accusing her of wanting another guy. He violently grabbed her arm, bruising it, and later Alli mentioned that they broke up and she couldn't leave Paris fast enough. However, Leo came to Toronto to be with Alli at the beginning of her senior year, and she decided to give him another chance. They began to run into problems when Alli expressed that she wanted to go to MIT, causing Leo to complain how he left his homeland to be with her and now she wants to go to another country. They had further problems when Leo began to feel like Alli thought he was stupid and incapable of controlling his future. After finding out that Alli filled out his college applications for him, he slapped her in his anger, giving her a black eye, causing Alli to break up with him again. Despite initially being against giving him another chance, she got back together with him again after giving him a few conditions: he would go into therapy to control his anger, she would still go to MIT and that he would never hit her again. He agrees to it and she vows to break up with him for good if he hits her again. When Canada was going to deport Leo later on, Alli was desperate to keep him near her and proposed to him over the phone at midnight, on the day of her 18th birthday. The two got married in a private ceremony and were happy, but after their wedding, Leo said he wanted to tell her family of their marriage, but Alli didn't want to yet, knowing they would kick her out. When Leo suggested they move in together, she insisted she wasn't ready to leave home. Angered and accusing her of being ashamed of him, Leo violently beat her before she fell out of the car and he drove off, leaving her bruised and beaten on the ground. Alli finally decided to have Leo arrested after support from her friends, Jenna and Clare, and family. She also filed papers to annul their marriage. Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Leo successfully stops another man from stealing Alli's phone. They go back to a coffee shop that he works at, and he encourages Alli to not give up on Paris, but to learn the ropes of a different country. He reveals to Alli that if she needs a guide around Paris, then she can come back anytime to the coffee shop, which leaves her smiling. In My Own Worst Enemy, Alli goes to the coffee shop Leo works at to flirt with him, which Jenna teases Alli about being at the shop all day just to see him. Alli eventually asks him out herself, and he accepts. Leo and Alli go on their date, which Alli also hopes to use to help boost her grade since they would be visiting the area she gave her report on, but Leo thinks she was using him to do her homework. He leaves Alli on their date, and she tries to win him back. She tells him she liked him so much and she just wanted him to like her back. Leo forgives her and gives her a second chance. In About A Girl, Leo sends Alli flowers, as he and Alli are officially a couple. He invites her over to his house for dinner. Alli arrives and her and Leo are just about to kiss when Jenna and Connor walk in and Alli explains that she brought Jenna and Connor with her, so that they could double date. Leo is confused by this, but Alli lies, saying that Connor and Jenna were having relationship problems and she thought they should be around others. Leo agrees and they share their first kiss. The dinner goes well until Connor interprets one of Leo's sentences about having sex in the park, and he claims that he never wants to have sex and that he and Jenna are here so that Alli and Leo wouldn't be having sex. Alli later apologizes to him, but Leo says that nothing could ruin their relationship, no matter how fast or slow they move. Leo speaks French to her, they hold hands and kiss. In Cannonball, Jenna is angry with Alli since she has been hanging out with Leo so much, leaving her alone with the freshmen after her break up with Connor. Alli wanted to make it up to Jenna, but at the same time, she did not want to cancel her date with Leo. Alli visits Leo at his work and asks Leo to set Jenna up on a double date with them. Leo agrees to set her up and they kiss. Later Alli and Jenna arrive to meet Leo and his friend and Jenna isn't happy at being lied to but goes with it. The double date does not go well since Leo's friend kept touching Jenna and making her feel uncomfortable until Jenna bails. Alli is able to fix the situation by getting Connor to make up with Jenna. In Honey, Alli gets a text from Leo saying thinking of you and Alli smiles. Alli becomes sad though since her Paris trip is coming to an end, which means she will have to leave Leo soon. Alli sees Leo at work and shares her worries about Adam, but also starts talking about a long-distance relationship. Leo thinks that Alli is saying that she doesn't want long distance, so he goes back to work to avoid talking to Alli. Alli later shows up unannounced at Leo's apartment, yelling at him about how she wanted him to fight for her, Leo expains he thought Alli wanted to break-up but Alli denies this. Alli explains she has chosen to do her final project on him and that he can't say no which means they are spending time together right now. The two begin making out and move to Leo's bed and have sex. They are seen laughing under the covers and Alli tells Leo that something feels right about them before they begin kissing again before Leo's grandparents come in and interrupt them. Alli awkwardly falls out of the bed as Leo looks uncomfortable introducing her to his grandparents and vice versa. Later, Alli and Leo are now fully dressed and are having an awkward conversation at first, but his grandparents seem to approve of Alli when she says they are in love, as they remind his grandparents of themselves. Leo reveals that he is transferring to Toronto University for her, and Alli is ecstatic and tells him to get out and explains that "get out" means crazy/happy and they kiss and hug and when they pull apart she quickly kisses him on the cheek. They leave for the school's dinner, but they show up late, which hurts Alli's grade. Alli announces to Jenna that Leo plans to move, and she comments that they are moving too quickly. Leo manages to convince Madame Cliquet not to deduct points from Alli's grade, and they kiss. Alli and Leo leave the dinner, and they put a lock together on a bridge that will seal their fate as a couple forever. However, Alli gets a text from Dallas saying, "Counting down the days until you get back. Call me." Leo takes the phone, sees the message, and assumes that Dallas is the reason why Alli wanted to break up. Leo grabs her wrist, hurting her, and Alli fights him, trying to get her phone back. Leo angrily walks away. On the bus ride home, Alli is crying, and Jenna notices that something is wrong with her arm. Alli reveals they broke up and blames herself, but Jenna tells her that it isn't an excuse. Alli can't wait to get out of Paris and away from Leo. In Young Forever, Alli gets a text from Leo and ignores it. In This Is How We Do It, Alli sticks up for Leo when Jenna insults him, calling him a good guy. Alli also mentions that she has a date that night, which turns out to be with Leo. The two are ecstatic to see each other, and Leo twirls her, before they begin to kiss. When Alli reveals to Jenna and Clare that her date was with Leo, they are upset, with Jenna calling him insane and that he can't be trusted. Alli and Leo are later at The Dot, and they try to figure out how they are going to make this work. Leo promises to not lose control again, and convinces Alli to stay with him, despite the fact that she needed to get back to school. In You Got Me, Alli is angry with Jenna since she disapproves of Alli dating Leo, but Clare resolves their fight and suggests to Alli to bring Leo to the school dance. Later, Leo is helping Alli with her homework and they kiss, and she gives a book for when he starts university and tickets to the dance. He gets angry when Alli reveals she told her friends about when he hurt her, and he decides not to go the dance. However, Leo does turn up to the dance and meets Dallas, who he recognizes from the text message he sent to Alli in Paris. Leo helps Dallas set up the sound system, which makes Alli happy. However, Alli's friends are still acting cold to Leo until he dances with both Clare and Jenna, and manages to pass the "friend test" and Alli and Leo kiss. In Who Do You Think You Are, Alli and Leo have a breakfast date planned, but Alli sullenly decides to cancel it to study for the SATs, even though her and Leo are in the honeymoon phase. When Alli arrves at the dot, Alli and Leo kiss before Alli tells Leo about the cancellation and that she wants to attend MIT, he gets upset since he just moved to Canada for her, and she would be moving to America. She tells him that MIT is her dream, but he responds that she told him that he was her dream. During studying, Alli considers going to TU instead of MIT, but she is unable to imagine life without MIT or Leo, and Clare tells her to figure out a way so that she has both. Alli approaches Leo at The Dot later about going to school in Boston, but he is still upset and begins to think that she doesn't think he is capable of taking control of his own life, as she had even started filling out college forms for him. Alli tries to get him to calm down, and Leo slaps her in the face. Alli quickly leaves after yelling at Leo that she never wants to see him again, effectively breaking up with him. Leo hits the wall angrily as she leaves. In Barely Breathing, Alli remembers when Leo smacked her, as she tries to cover it with makeup in the school hallway. Jenna asks her about it, and Alli uses the excuse of using so much makeup because she was up late studying for her SATs. Clare asks Alli how her talk about MIT went with Leo, and Alli reveals they got into a fight, expressing that she didn't want to talk about it. Connor delivers balloons for Alli from Leo, which she throws in the trash. Leo later calls her again, and Alli ignores it. He shows up to Degrassi to apologize, saying that he would go with her anywhere since he doesn't want to lose her, but Alli says that she isn't going to be "that girl" that keeps going back to her abuser. Leo begins to cry, and Alli accuses him of having serious rage issues and that he needs help. He tells Alli to fix him, but she just walks away. Later, while taking her SAT, she contemplates if people really do change, which makes her change her mind. She tells Leo they can only be together if he gets therapy, if she can go to MIT, and if he never hits her again. He promises to not let her down again and Leo kisses her on the hand. In Black Or White, Leo does not make an appearance, but is mentioned by Alli when Clare asks how Leo and Alli worked out their problem so Clare may try to fix things between her and her boyfriend, Eli. Alli explains that her and Leo just "talked a lot". In The World I Know, Leo brings Alli coffee and a birthday present, Leo kisses Alli on the check. Leo reveals that he is being deported in 24 hours since his credits did not transfer to TU. Alli resolves to find a way to keep him there. In class, Jenna and Clare try to get her excited for her birthday party, but she reveals she can't get excited since Leo is being deported. Much to Clare and Jenna's surprise, Alli decides to skip class to spend as much time as possible left with Leo. Alli shows up to Leo's work at The Dot, and smacks him on his butt, which she claims she couldn't resist. They kiss, and she convinces him not to talk about their situation for the day and to blow off work that afternoon. Later, they are in the forest, lying on each other, and Leo says he wants to hold onto this memory for their "perfect romance". Leo tells her that he thinks it would be better for them to break up than to try and maintain a long-distance relationship. He leaves her with a flower and a kiss. Later that night, Leo calls her at midnight, only to find that Alli had been crying. He calls to wish her a happy birthday, and she proposes to him over the phone. The next day, Alli asks Jenna and Clare to be her bridesmaids, and they seem surprised that she is getting married. They grill her about wedding details, her family not being there at her wedding, Leo being deported, and about MIT, which makes Alli feel horrible, though Clare says they are just looking out for her. Alli doesn't listen to them, and states that she loves Leo and can't lose him. Alli leaves school to get married and approaches Leo on a street, Leo asks her if she is getting cold feet, but she reveals that she didn't expect to get married with no dress, no ring, and with no friends or family. Leo gives her a ring and veil, and kiss her on the hand and they leave to get married. Back on the street, after they are married, Alli and Leo kiss and Alli tells Leo she needs to get back to school, and she invites him to birthday dinner later, though she does not want to tell her parents about their marriage. She says they would kick her out, and she rejects the idea of moving in with Leo since she is not ready to leave home. Alli says it would be a mistake telling her parents, which angers Leo, and he begins to beat her in the car until she falls out. Leo drives off, leaving her there. She is forced to walk home, and lies to her family and friends, saying that she was mugged. In Better Man, Alli is making a statement to the police about her attacker, and she lies to cover for Leo. As she is making the statement, she has flashbacks to when Leo was beating her. After Alli talks to the police, Leo texts her, saying that they need to talk. After getting the message, Jenna enters the room and tells Alli that she suspects that Leo was the one who assaulted her. Alli confesses that it was Leo who attacked her, and Jenna is horrified that she was right. Alli claims that it was all her fault, as she ruined their wedding day, to which shocks Jenna. Alli says that Leo loves her and is troubled, but Jenna tells Alli that if Leo loved her, then he wouldn't have hurt her. She grabs her phone to call the police, and Alli just asks for some time to think about it. Alli is later looking at pictures of her and Leo on the computer and at the damage Leo did to her face. She glances at her phone to see that Leo had called 53 times. Alli admits to Jenna that she was right, as she could not love someone that did this to her. She calls Leo, who is frantic in his behavior, and tells him she wants an annulment. She makes the comment that it is perfect, to which Leo says then he would go away. Leo tells her that he needs her, and he yells at her that it is different this time. Alli responds that she wants her life back, but Leo says that he refuses to live without her. The next day at school, Leo continues to harass Alli by sending her abusive text messages, including that he is even outside of the school, which drives Alli to hiding in the bathroom, where Clare and Jenna find her. Alli cries that she just wanted a fresh start and that Leo won't let her go. Jenna reads her messages, and Clare asked why they're scared of Leo, but figures out he was the one that attacked Alli. Jenna and Clare refuse to let Alli go talk to Leo, and call the police. In the school, Alli confirms to the police that Leo was the one who attacked her, and Leo is arrested and taken to jail. She cries as he is taken away. In Dig Me Out, Alli talks with Jenna and Clare about Leo and the fact that he was released on bail, and that their court date will be held the following week. It is revealed that Leo broke Alli's arm. Alli tries to distract herself from thinking about Leo by focusing on her science work throughout the episode. In Basket Case, Alli tells Dallas how she wishes she could let Leo know how much he hurt her before he is deported and never see him again. To help her, Dallas brings Alli to Leo so that she could vent her feelings to him. With Dallas a few feet away, Alli tells Leo that she couldn't believe she found love in Paris, the most romantic city on Earth, and that she was happy. However, nothing gave Leo the right to hit her. She says that if he doesn't face his problem and properly deal with it, then other girls in the future will get hurt as well. Alli bids Leo a final farewell from her life and he tries to follow her, but Dallas stops him, telling him to get on the plane to Paris and to never contact Alli again. Dallas later finds Alli sobbing on the sidewalk. Dallas thinks he made things worse, but she assures him that she needed to confront Leo to find closure, thanking him for what he did for her. Rival Relationships *Dallas-Alli Relationship Trivia *Alli accidentally met Leo's grandparents. *Their first relationship lasted about half of the summer before Alli's senior year. *Alli stated that she loved Leo in Honey after she met his grandparents. *This was the fifth abusive relationship in the Degrassi Franchise. The other four were Scott and Kathleen, Rick and Terri, Bobby and Fiona and Vince and Bianca. *Leo attended Toronto University where Alli's first ex-boyfriend goes to school, but they have never met. *Alli's friends finally accepted Leo during their second relationship. *They got married in The World I Know. *As of The World I Know, they had been together for 6 months. *This is the first marriage to take place when a Degrassi student was still in high school. *This was the first abusive marriage. *Leo's first line was said to Alli as well as his last line. *All the times they broke up were because Leo was abusive towards her. *Alli's best friends Clare Edwards and Jenna Middleton disliked Leo. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) **Break Up: Honey '(1307) ***Reason: Alli got a text from Dallas and Leo read it. He got angry and abused Alli by grabbing her wrist hurting her. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'This Is How We Do It '(1309) **Break Up: 'Who Do You Think You Are '(1313) ***Reason: Leo loses his temper and slaps Alli when he finds out she filled out his college applications, because he thinks Alli thinks that he is incapable of doing it himself. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: 'Barely Breathing '(1314) **Married as of 'The World I Know (1317) **Marriage annulled as of Better Man (1318) ***Reason: Leo was arrested for brutal violence and abuse toward Alli. Quotes *Leo: "Love isn't looking at each other, but in the same direction." (About A Girl) *Alli: "Leo is the only guy that I've loved that has loved me back... that doesn't have a kid." (Honey) *Alli: "All I know is that I can't get out of Paris soon enough." (Honey) *Alli: "I don't know that much about you, but my heart and feelings are telling me that this is right." (Honey) *Alli: "Leo, MIT is my dream." Leo: "You told me I was your dream." (Who Do You Think You Are) *Leo: "Alli, please, I love you." Alli: "Then you wouldn't have hurt me!" (Barely Breathing) *Alli: "Leo, I love you, and I'm 18 now. I can do it today!" Leo: "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Alli: "Leo Lauzon, will you marry me?" (The World I Know) *Leo: "Alli Bhandari, we crossed oceans to find each other. We belong together forever. Will you still marry me, even if it's not perfect?" (The World I Know) *Leo: "Ready, soon-to-be-wife?" Alli: "Ready, soon-to-be-husband." (The World I Know) *Alli: "I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I found love in the most romantic city on Earth, but it wasn't meant to be. But whatever happened, nothing gave you the right to hit me. No excuse, no justification for the violence you put me through. You have a problem and if you don't face it, you'll end up in a lot more trouble, and other girls will get hurt. You beat me, but you didn't break me." (Basket Case) Gallery 56gg.png 565fg.png Degrassi13 may15th ss 0987.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0990.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 1015.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h17m41s190.jpg|save A day|link=first met in pairs|linktext=in love 534re.png Ee.png 87uids.png 89uit.png 565v.png Yv654.png 55tr5.png Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0997.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 1000.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0988.jpg 13x05 45.png 993683_653503541327010_1698060026_n.jpg 1003521_653503691326995_854054097_n.jpg Lalli.jpg 56ytrdddz.png 65ytryy.png 89uiojc.png 8iouuiu.png hjhjh.png rtret.png 89uiov.png uyhuij.png Leo and Alli 13B.png degrassi13_june6_ss_0022.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0023.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0031.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0033.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0086.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0093.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0098.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0114.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0122.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0161.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0181.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0196.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0678.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0704.jpg uytuityu.png 8yuiu.png 89789uios.png 9uouiu.png 778yui.png 878uiod.png uiy.png Normal YGM027.jpg 1382427_685212854822745_1410639211_n.jpg 1385327_685211541489543_160935556_n.jpg|leo and alli and jenna conner|link=dance|linktext=kool 1378018_685212944822736_1720678364_n.jpg 1395375_685213154822715_1879413819_n.jpg 1377382_685213274822703_1455880087_n.jpg 1382107_685213311489366_903933812_n.jpg 1385195_685213374822693_110293026_n.jpg Uuuuggh.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h20m02s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h20m16s216.png 89uiyyu.png uiyhuiyu8.png 789uiujoghg.png yuiyuiyu.png 8uiouiou.png Degrassi13 may15th ss 0789.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0772.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0596.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0859.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0864.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0933.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0944.jpg 13x13_31.png 13x13_32.png 13x13_33.png 13x13_34.png 13x13 35.png 13x13 61.png 13x13 62.png 13x13 63.png 13x13_64.png Degrassi-1317-sneak-pic10.jpg Degrassi-1317-sneak-pic9.jpg Degrassi-1317-sneak-pic8.jpg Degrassi-1317-sneak-pic7.jpg Degrassi-1317-sneak-pic6.jpg Degrassi-1317-sneak-pic5.jpg Degrassi-1317-sneak-pic4.jpg Degrassi-1317-sneak-pic3.jpg Degrassi-1317-sneak-pic2.jpg 9890uou.png 98uoiuiou.png 890uiou.png 76uituti.png 767yuiy.png 890uiohhh.png yiuouo.png iouiuiouiou8.png 98ouuoiuio.png u5io6uterojtr.png 765yry.png 898uoiui.png tyrtr.png yyererer.png iuuiouoi.png 908ujiuo.png 89iyuuyiyui.png 890uiouv.png 098ouuo.png 7uiiuouio.png hjguiyui.png 8iiiiuj.png 8iiuuiui.png normal_TWIK013.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Marriage